cheatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skate 2
Information Skate 2 features double the amount of tricks than there were in the original Skate, including foot-plants, hand-plants, fingerflips, lip tricks, ollie norths, hippie jumps and lastly the ability to skitch (pulling on the bumper of a moving car while on a skateboard to gain speed). Skate 2 also features the choice of creating either a male or female character, rather than just male. Players can also get off their board and walk. While on foot, players can move certain objects in the world, creating their own spots. Players can upload their spots online via Xbox Live or Playstation Network. In addition, players download spots and beat the high score to "own" them. Nearly 100 different types of objects are movable by the player. Skate 2 also offers a graphics creator which includes editing both your skateboard and clothing.You can purchase property such as skate parks in the game for around $50 000 each. You can edit and save these skate parks using the technique explained above. Skate 2 supports online multiplayer over the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. The game modes featured are Spot Battle, S.K.A.T.E., Deathrace, Hall of Meat, Best Trick, Jam, and Freeskate. Video replays and photos from the game can be uploaded to Skate.reel, where others can view and rate them. Players can also create their own "Spots" and upload them for other users to play and rate. Cheat mode At the main menu, select "Extras" option. Choose the "Enter Code" selection, then enter one of the following codes to activate the corresponding cheat function: Big Black Enter "letsdowork" as a code to unlock Big Black in Freeskate, Online, and Party Play modes. Note: His bounce ability can only be used offline. 3-D mode Enter "strangeloops" as a code to shift the colors to give a 3-D effect when viewed with red and blue 3-D glasses. Repeat the code to disable its effect. Disable NPC trash talking in Career mode Enter "bailymcbailster" as a code. Bonus locations Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding location: Etnies GvR Plaza: Successfully complete all Street challenges. Monster Skate Park: Get sponsored, then select "Team Film Challenges" in your phone contacts. Complete them until you unlock a demo session with Rob Dyrdek to raise money for a new park. You can now buy the property from your challenge map for $200,000. S.V. Dam: Successfully complete all the Thrasher magazine challenges to drain the dam. This is the site for the Thrasher Cover shot. S.V. Mega-Ramp Stadium: Win all the Tranny contests. S.V. Summit: Successfully complete all the Death Races to unlock the peak of Cougar Mountain. Training Park: Successfully complete all Team Film challenges. Reg's mini-ramp Successfully complete all Thrasher and Skateboard Magazine challenges; Death Races; and Demo, Street, and Tranny contests. Slappy will give you the keys to Reg's mini-ramp. It is located behind the drop into the park, where the game starts. Go into the warehouse area, and move some dumpsters to reach it. Note: It is actually a small bowl/pool area, and not a ramp. Play as Dem Bonez Successfully complete all the Hall Of Meat objectives in Career mode to unlock Dem Bonez in Freeskate and Party Play modes. To easily unlock Dem Bonez, go to Old Town. Find any bridge, preferably one of the higher ones, and do the following levitation glitch. Go under any spot under one of the higher bridges. Come to a complete stop, and place a marker at the spot you have stopped at, then bail. As soon as you bail, go back to the maker you set. After you have gone back to your spot, keep bailing, but do not go back to the maker; instead, just keep bailing. You should be able to bail easier by doing a nollie late back foot flip before you hit the ground to bail. You should be getting higher the more you bail. After you get high enough, instead of doing the nollie back foot flip, do any grab (preferably a stiffy) or a shifty. Keep doing this to get higher and higher. Eventually your head will start to hit the bridge or the location you are at, and you will start to go through the bridge. This will break a lot of your bones, thus unlocking Dem Bonez. Note: You may have to do this a few times before you unlock Dem Bonez. King Of The Mountain Crown Successfully complete all of the races, excluding the bonus races, in Career mode to unlock the King Of The Mountain Crown. Legend Crown Reach the "Legend" rank online to unlock the Legend Crown. Pool locations Pools can be found at the following locations. The letters and numbers refer to the map markings. Community Pool: Left of E and 3 Do-Drop Inn Pool: Middle of E-F and just below 3 G.E.D. High Pool: To the right of E and 4 Old Pool: D and just above 4 Party Pool: E and middle of 3-4 Poop Deck Pool: D 8 Think Pink Pool: Middle of C-D and middle of 3-4 Spot locations Spots can be found at the following locations. The letters and numbers refer to the map markings. Kill a spot in Campaign mode by beating the second point requirement to unlock it in Freeplay and Party Play modes. 1. Rock The Gap: Middle of B-C and just below 4 2. No Need For Speed: Middle of B-C and below 4 3. Mini-Mega Redux: Left of E and 4 4. Lilypads: Slightly left of D and below 7 5. Thrice the Hubba: Left of E and 5 6. The Wall: Middle of D-E and 3 7. Off Street: Slightly left of E and middle of 6-7 8. Books: Slightly right of E and middle of 4-5 9. Glass Awning: Slightly right of B and 5 10. By The Bridge: Middle of D-E and 6 11. Alphabet: Left of E and middle of 4-5 12. Razor's Edge: Left of C and middle of 6-7 13. Swiss Cheese Moon: Middle of C-D and 8 14. Welcome Hut: Right of B and 4 15. Poop Deck Pool: D 8 16. Bus Stop: Right of C and slightly below 4 17. Winged Bench: Slightly left of C and above 5 18. Manny Hop Set: Left of C and slightly above 8 19. The Statue: Slightly right of A and middle of 6-7 20. Urban Curves: Slightly right of E and just below 3 21. Getting Technical: E and above 7 22. Stink Pit: Middle of A-B and 5 Easy money Go through the Thrasher magazine challenges until you unlock the pros and get a board sponsor to almost double your earning on most events. To make the most use of this, place a maximum bet on the death races. If you do not win, restart, and try again. Change branded clothes colors Note: This trick only works for shirts, hoodies, and jackets. Pause the game, and select "Edit Skater" option. Choose the "Merchandise" selection, and find a branded clothing item that you want to have a custom color (for example, a shirt). Purchase the item, and leave the store. Wear the item, then go back to the store. Select the same category of the item that you purchased, for example "Shirts", then select "Custom Shirts". Press Start, go to "Edit Receipt", and uncheck the shirt. Select the option to go back to the store. You should be wearing the branded item and can now customize it. Change its color as desired, then press Start. Achievements Accomplish the indicated achievement to get the corresponding number of Gamerscore points: On Top Of The World (20 points): Perform an invert on one of the highest points in the city in career mode. Skater Evolved (5 points): Get off your board in career mode. I Like To Move It (5 points): Move your first object in career mode. That's the Way (20 points): Beat all of Danny Way's film challenges. GVR Champ (20 points): Win the GVR Contest. Big Air Champ (50 points): Win the San Van-a-Slamma. Still Alive? (5 points): Win a Deathrace in career mode. Race Hero (20 points): Win all races in career mode. Where's my TV show? (20 points): Beat all Rob Dyrdek challenges. SBM Cover (30 points): Get the cover of The Skateboard Mag. Thrasher Cover (30 points): Get the cover of Thrasher. Meet Slappy (5 points): Meet Slappy. How you like them apples? (20 points): Acquire all phone numbers for the pros. Anyone Else? (20 points): Beat all the pros at Throwdown challenges. New San Van Hero (20 points): Call Mikey 10 times. Perfectionist (50 points): Complete all paths in career mode. Pull the Plug (15 points): Drain every pool and fountain in career mode. Real Estate Mogul (50 points): Purchase all property in career mode. Spare Parts (50 points): All Hall Of Meat paths complete. Fully Sponsored (50 points): Obtain all sponsorships. Urban Legend Too (40 points): Own all spots in career mode. The Architect (5 points): Upload a created spot. The Critic (10 points): Rate 10 community videos and photos. Pwn some n00bs (15 points): Win an online ranked match. Active Skater (20 points): Successfully complete all online freeskate activities with your created skater. Online Legend (50 points): Achieve Legend Rank Online. Online Pro (25 points): Achieve Pro Rank Online. Amateur Skater (15 points): Achieve Amateur Rank Online. Graphically Extreme (5 points): Add a custom graphic to your skater. Dethrowned (20 points): Download and own a community-created spot. Skater's Choice (20 points): Win the Skater's choice award in an online ranked match. Juggling Chainsaws (20 points): Wipeout at high speed in career mode. Skitched Up (5 points): Skitch for 1000 meters or 3000 feet in career mode. Make it Big! (15 points): Use Big Black's service 10 times in career mode. Running Man (5 points): Escape a chase off board in career mode. DIY (35 points): Spend 30 minutes moving objects in career mode. Good Samaritan (20 points): Knock down a security guard chasing another skater in career mode. Need for Speed (50 points): Maintain maximum speed for 5 seconds in career mode. Sandbag (20 points): Break at least 15 bones in a single wipeout in career mode. Gender Bender (5 points): Change your skater's gender. Grasshopper (20 points): Perform one grass gap of at least 10 meters or 30 feet in career mode. Stairmaster (20 points): Perform one stair gap of at least 12 meters or 36 feet in career mode. Uninsurable (20 points): Break 100 bones in career mode. Playing Nice Together (5 points): Complete your first online freeskate activity with your created skater. Cooperation is key (10 points): Complete 50 online freeskate activities with your created skater. Additionally, there is one secret achievements Taste The Mongo (20 points): Mongo Push 5,000 times in career mode. The following achievements require the "Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Plaza" bonus downloadable content A Budding Star (25 points): Complete all film challenges at Rob's Fantasy Factory. Jam Fantasy (25 points): Win the Jam Fantasy at Rob's Fantasy Factory. Film School Drop Out (25 points): Complete all Film and Photo challenges at Oliver Elementary. Parking Lot Attendant (25 points): Complete all Film and Photo challenges at the Parkade. Center of Attention (25 points): Complete all film challenges at the Community Center. Best in Class (25 points): Win the Best Trick Contest at Oliver Elementary. Best Trick Valet (25 points): Win the Best Trick Contest at the Parkade. Community Jammer (25 points): Win the Jam Contest at the Community Center. Additionally, there are two secret achievements with the "Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Plaza" bonus downloadable content No Hard Hat Required (25 points): Touch the top of the construction pipe. Skylight Superstar(25 points): Drop into Rob's Fantasy Factory through the skylight. Category:Skate Series